


Go Reunion

by Karaifan6



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Set After Graduation, Shego is worried about her brothers, with Drakken's encouragement, she goes to Go City to make sure they are okay.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 10





	Go Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Shego's sensitive side about her brothers. I gave them all ideas on what their real names are. Don't forget to comment.

Dr. Drakken was sitting with Prof. Demetor at a café when he noticed that Shego was outside looking at her phone. “Excuses me,” he said to his colleague. He went outside to see if she is okay. “Shego, is everything alright?” he asked his new girlfriend. Shego sat down on the curb with her hands in her face. “What’s wrong?” he asked before sitting down with her.  
She sighed. “I’m trying to make myself call my brothers, I just want to make sure they're okay. They usually call after a world catastrophe hits, and they haven’t yet,” she explained. Drakken knew what it is like worry about the ones you care about. “I know I’m supposed to be evil, but I can help worrying if they’re…” she cut herself off when she started to get choked up.  
“Go to them.”  
“What?” she asked. Shego was surprised. She didn’t think that Dr. D would be okay with her leaving to go see if a bunch of superheroes were still alive.  
“I made sure that my mother was okay after the invasion. You should go just to make sure they’re okay. Go, I promise it will be okay,” he said to her with a smile. He took out the keys to his flying car and tossed them into her hands.  
She returned the smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Drew,” she said before hopping in the car and flew off to Go City.  
At the Go Tower…  
Shego landed and saw that the Go Tower was almost completely destroyed. “No,” she said under her breath. She got out and ran over. She used her Go Team Glow to open the door and ran in. She made it to the meeting room. “Hego, Mego, Wegos, where are you guys?!” she yelled throughout the building. She looked around and started remembering the last time she sat in her chair.  
“Shego, you can’t honestly be thinking of be becoming a villain?” Hego’s voice echoed in her head.  
“You’re one of us,” the Wegos’ voices echoed.  
“Yeah, sis. Come on, this is just going to be another phase you are just going to regret,” Mego’s voice echoed.  
“Guys, you don’t control me. I am in charge of my life, and I am going evil,” her own voice echoed.  
She pulled up her turnover chair and sat down. “Why did this have to happen?” she signed. She on the verge of tears when she heard the door open.  
Her brothers walked in. The looks on their faces were of confusion. “Shego, what are you doing here?” Mego asked his twin sister. Shego’s eyes started to fill with tears of happiness. She got out of her chair and ran over and pulled them in for a tight hug. “Oh, does this mean you are good again?” he asked as they all returned the embrace.  
Shego sniffled and shook her head. “No, I was just worried about you guys. After that alien invasion and you guys didn’t call,” she said before letting go of them. Her brothers began to get a skeptical look on their faces. “Look, I know last we saw each other wasn’t good, and even though I’m still evil, I care about you guys. While I fighting off those aliens, the only thing that kept me fighting was seeing you guys again,” she explained  
Hego put his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away. “Sheila Gosoe, you may be evil, but family is stronger than good and evil. No matter what, you’re still our sister,” he said.  
“Thanks, Hugo. I love you guys,” Shego said sniffling. “But why didn’t you call me? You guys always call me when something like this happens.”  
“We were busy,” one Wego said.  
“Cleaning up the city,” the other Wego said  
“We were going to call you after we were done, but I guess we should have done it earlier. Sorry, Sis,” Mego explained.  
Shego let out a giggle. “You think, Martin,” she said before her phone went off. “You’re a go for Shego. Got it Dr. D. I will there in about an hour,” she told him. She hung up. “I got to go guys. But I’m glad you’re all okay.”  
“Love you, sis,” the Wegos said to her before giving her a hug.  
She returns the hug. “Love you too, Wallace, and Walden,” she said before leaving the tower.


End file.
